Apa Yang Bisa Dilakukan Saat Hujan?
by Widhey Lee
Summary: "Apa yang bisa dilakukan saat hujan deras seperti ini, hyung?" Tanya Ming Hao. Soon Young mengernyitkan dahinya, masih belum mengerti. "Padahal Hao-Hao ingin main dengan Lee Chan, adik sepupu tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah itu." Seventeen. Kwon Soonyoung/Xu Minghao. SoonHao. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


Title: "Apa yang Bisa Dilakukan Saat Hujan?"

Author: Izumi

Genre: Romance

Cast: -Kwon Soonyoung

-Xu Ming Hao

Note: ini ffnya kakak ku. Karena dia gak punya akun sendiri makanya titip minta di post-in.. semoga suka.. happy reading..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story Start Begin...

Soon Young yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk berondong gurih rasa jagung bakar, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri memandangi hujan didepan jendela besar flat mereka. Jika ia tak salah dengar, apa kekasihnya itu baru saja bicara sendiri?

"Hao, sedang apa?"

Ketika Ming Hao berbalik, Soon Young langsung disuguhi ekspresi cemberut kekasihnya itu. Yang entah kenapa -sampai saat ini Soon Young juga sangat ingin tahu- terlihat sangat imut.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan saat hujan deras seperti ini, hyung?" Tanya Ming Hao. Soon Young mengernyitkan dahinya, masih belum mengerti. "Padahal Hao-Hao ingin main dengan Lee Chan, adik sepupu tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah itu."

Soon Young mulai paham, jadi ia mengangguk sembari berjalan menuju sofa, kemudian meletakkan berondong gurihnya diatas meja.

"Banyak sekali, Hao. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan saat hujan." Sahut Soon Young, memutar kepalanya menghadap Ming Hao.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau bisa pakai jas hujanmu dan bermain dihalaman belakang."

Ming Hao segera memutar matanya, sekaligus memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela lagi ketika mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Jawaban macam apa itu? Orang tua Ming Hao bahkan sudah mewanti-wanti Soon Young agar Ming Hao jangan sampai sakit.

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang, hyung." Dengus Ming Hao kesal.

Soon Young terkekeh, kemudian meminum airnya ketika ia merasa bumbu jagung bakar dari berondong gurihnya menyangkut ditenggorokan.

"Kemarilah, akan kuberitahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan ketika hujan. Kau bahkan bisa melakukannya sambil duduk."

Ming Hao menarik dirinya dari jendela flat yang berembun, menoleh kearah Soon Young sebentar dengan dahi mengernyit, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju sofa.

"Coba kau katakan." Kata Ming Hao ingin tahu saat ia sudah duduk disamping Soon Young.

"Serius ingin tahu? Tidak mau mencoba berondong gurih buatanku ini dulu?" Tawar Soon Young sambil menyodorkan berondong gurihnya dihadapan Ming Hao.

"Tidak, hyung. Terima kasih." Tolak Ming Hao seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Soon Young mengangguk. "Oke, baiklah." Gumamnya sambil meletakkan kembali mangkuk berondongnya. Soon Young kemudian ikut menatap Ming Hao, dengan tangan terlipat juga.

"Hyung!" Seru Ming Hao kesal, membuat Soon Young justru terkekeh.

Setelah itu Soon Young memeluknya, mengelus surai coklat lembutnya dengan sayang. Kemudian menepuk-nepuknya seperti sedang menidurkan bayi. "Lihat, kita bisa berpelukan. Kau bahkan merasa hangat, ya kan?"

"Tapi aku sedang pakai sweater tebal, aku justru merasa kepanasan, hyung." Protes Ming Hao tidak puas. Soon Young kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berpikir.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, atau kita bisa melakukan ini." Serunya. Ming Hao hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, ketika Soon Young sudah mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya sedikit. "Ciuman. Bagaimana? Itu juga bisa dilakukan saat kau duduk." Kata Soon Young setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah Ming Hao merah padam, dan dia hanya bisa menunduk. "Tapi, jika hujannya deras sekali seperti ini, apa kau akan menciumku terus? Yang ada, aku bisa mati karena kehabisan napas." Ucap Ming Hao, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Soon Young.

"Yah, aku sih tidak masalah. Kita akan mati bersama, kan?" Sahut Soon Young santai.

"Soon Young hyung~" Rengek Ming Hao, dan Soon Young terkekeh lagi.

"Kalau begitu, menonton film saja."

Ming Hao menggeleng lucu. "Bosan." Ucapnya.

"Yang benar? Ada film yang sangat ingin kau tonton itu lho. Finding Dory?" Tawar Soon Young, yang sekarang sudah berjalan menuju CD player.

"Aku sudah menontonnya kemarin."

Soon Young menatap Ming Hao terkejut. "Dengan siapa kau menontonnya? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan menontonnya bersama?" Tanya Soon Young penuh selidik.

"Sendiri. Saat kau belum pulang." Jawab Ming Hao, membuat Soon Young bernapas lega.

"Aku sudah kesal saja padamu jika kau menontonnya dengan orang lain."

Ming Hao berdecak kesal. "Kau itu cemburuan sekali, hyung. Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Ya tidak tahu, habis kau menolak tawaranku terus. Aku kan jadi bingung." Kata Soon Young setengah kesal. "Kau sendiri mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Soon Young kemudian.

"Sesuatu yang berbeda." Sahut Ming Hao sambil berpikir.

Soon Young juga ikut berpikir, sesuatu yang beda itu seperti apa? Mandi hujan? Itu sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lakukan. Tapi Ming Hao pasti akan menolak, disuruh pakai jas hujan saja tidak mau. Apalagi tanpa memakainya.

"Kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Soon Young tiba-tiba.

Ming Hao memegangi perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. "Karena terlalu memikirkan hujan, aku jadi lupa jika aku belum makan dari tadi pagi, hyung." Sahutnya kemudian menyengir.

Soon Young mengelus rambut Ming Hao, kemudian mencium keningnya sekilas. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Selama menunggu, makan saja berondong jagung itu dulu." Kata Soon Young seraya beranjak kedapur.

"Nanti aku kekenyangan bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak membuat makanan yang berat kok." Sahut Soon Young dari dapur. "Setelah makan, kita lakukan sesuatu yang berbeda saat hujan."

Ming Hao mengernyitkan dahi sambil makan berondong jagung. Krauk krauk. "Melakukan apa?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh berondong jagung.

"Mandi hujan." Jawab Soon Young, menyembulkan kepalanya pada sekat dapur.

"Eh? Tapi nanti aku-"

"Jika kau sakit, aku akan mengurusmu sampai kau sehat. Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

Krauk krauk. Ming Hao hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona ketika Soon Young mengatakan jawabannya dengan suara yang manly sekali. Ia jadi senang, dan tanpa sadar memasukkan berondong jagung banyak-banyak kedalam mulutnya hingga ia kesulitan mengunyah.

END


End file.
